


Breathe

by meh_whatever04



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Anxiety, Cussing, Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/F, F/M, Gay, Insomnia, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Underage Drinking, demigod - Freeform, galra - Freeform, possible drug use, selfharm, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_whatever04/pseuds/meh_whatever04
Summary: He moved like the uphills where mountains and the downhills where cliffs. 4/5 suicidal, a tidal wave of antidepressants.~~~Malakai (Kai) Kogane was a mess. This wasn't new information, growing up while moving from one house to the next, did that to a person. At 3 months old, his only family member was his brother after their father died in a fire. It must have been a miracle that he wasn't separated from his seven year old brother, Keith. The seven year old had practically raised him, which, he supposed, was a possible factor of his brothers aggression,due to the stress. When Keith was in his teens, he moved into the garrison, leaving Kai with one of Shiro's close friends. It was only when Shiro died, and Keith went missing did shit finally hit the fan. On his own, he ran. He ran until he got caught, and when he did he ran again. And again, and again. Until one day his feelings, and problems caught up with him. And he couldn't run anymore.





	1. Character Info

CHARACTER INFO  
~~~~~  
Malakai(Kai) Kogane: 15. 1/2 God 1/2 Galra. Male (FtM). 5'4, black hair, dark purple and blue eyes, thin(muscular), pale. Stubborn. Has insomnia, anxiety, PTSD, an Eating disorder, and self harms. Gay. 

Keith Kogane: 22. 6'3. 1/2 Galra, 1/2 Human. Male. Black hair, purple eyes, muscular, pale. Stubborn. Aggressive, impulsive, insomniac. Gay.

Nico di Angelo: 17. 5'7. 1/2 God, 1/2 Human. Male. Black hair, dark brown eyes, muscular(thin), pale. Stubborn. Insomnia, night terrors, PTSD. Gay.

Will Solace: 18. 5'9. 1/2 God, 1/2 Human. Male. Blond hair, blue eyes, muscular(thin), tan. Stubborn, kind. Bisexual.

Percy Jackson: 20. 6'1. 1/2 God, 1/2 Human. Male. Black hair, sea green eyes, muscular, tan. Stubborn, kind. PTSD. Bisexual.

Hazel Levesque: 16. 5'5. 1/2 Human, 1/2 God. Female. Brown hair, dark skin, brown eyes, thin. Strong, stubborn, kind. Straight.

Frank Zhang: 17. 6'3. 1/2 God, 1/2 Human. Male. Black hair, black eyes, muscular. Strong, kind. Straight.

Lance McClain: 21. 5'11. Human. Male. Cuban, brown hair, brown eyes, muscular(thin). Strong, kind, funny. Self esteem issues. Bisexual.

Pidge Holt: 17. 5'6. Non binary. Brown hair, brown eyes, thin. Strong, kind, smart. aromantic/asexual

Hunk (A/N I have no idea what his last name is): 20. 5'10. Male. Black hair, brown eyes, Samoan. Strong, kind. Straight.

Piper Mclean: 20. 5'8. Female. Brown hair, multicolored eyes, Cherokee. Strong, kind. Bisexual.

Jason Grace: 20. 6'2. Male. Blond hair, blue eyes, not pale or tan. Strong. Straight.

Annabeth Chase: 20. 5'10. Blonde hair, gray eyes, thin(muscular), tan. Strong, smart, kind. Straight.

Alec Wood: 15. 5'10. Brown hair, green eyes, muscular, tan. Strong, kind. Pansexual.

Leo Valdez: 19. 5'10. Black hair, brown eyes, thin(muscular). Strong, funny, kind. Self esteem issues. Bisexual.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The book starts out when Kai is 13, then progresses. POV will shift.

Kai POV

His feet pounded against the roof top, as he sprinted away from the officers riding his ass. Legs feeling weak, he pushed himself off the ledge of the roof onto the next, easily making the four foot jump. He didn’t slow down despite the sharp pains in his chest. Suddenly, while mid run, his knees caved, and he hit the hard roof with a thud. Quickly scrambling up, he continued running to make it to the next roof. The thirteen year old was running out of energy fast, and black spots faintly danced in his vision. But he wouldn’t go back willingly, he would rather die. The gap was way over the longest width he jumped, and he would have to land on the small fire exit, due to the building being taller than the one he was currently on. But he didn’t care. With his body acheing he prepared to launch his body. With only one foot on the roof edge, a hand grabbed the back of the hoodie he had on, and pulled back. He barely saw the dark hair and bright eyes, before darkness took him.  
~~~~~

Percy POV

Seeing two dracaenae chasing what I presumed to be a demigod as he leaped off roof tops, was nothing new. I’ve been that demigod on numerous occasions, but I’m still here. This demigod seemed to have no idea what was actually chasing him,and it seemed he was running out of energy. I quickly grabbed the monsters attention, uncapped my pen, and killed them. All in the matter of seconds. Amateurs. Sadly, while I focused on the ladies over here, the boys, knees gave out on the next roof over. I quickly make way to the next roof, only to see this *fool* about to jump onto the next. Running over to him, mouth open mid shout, he started to jump. I grab onto the back of his shirt and pull back. The kid looks at me for a second before falling unconscience. I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. It finally registers in my mind that this kid most likely would’ve gotten seriously injured or died if I hadn’t pulled him back. Though demigods preform dangerous stunts all the time, after all monsters trying to eat you can do that to a person, the kid seemed like he wasn’t even thinking, kinda like me. Is this what Annabeth felt when I jumped off the arch? I shake my wandering thought away and focus on the kid. Scanning the boy, I find that he seems malnourished. My moms gonna have a field day with that. The bags under his eyes show major sleep loss, the purple contrasting with his pale skin. I gently lift his body and walk over to the ladder on the side of the building. Holding him with one arm, I start climbing down using the other. The walk home was tiring, people stopping me often. I guess carrying an unconscious teen over your shoulders can do that. But my moms reaction was probably the best. With her mouth open, she whisper yelled (don’t ask me how she did it but she did) my name. 

“What did you do, young man?”

“Me?”

“Yes you who else would I be talking to? The poor unconscious, child in your arms?”

“I don’t know! Maybe!”

She let out a groan, before I answered.

“Alright, alright! So IsawthiskidbeingchasedbytwomonsterswhilehewasrunningacrossrooftopsandjumpingbutthenhedidntseemegetridofthemonstersandhelookedtiredsoIwenttogostophimfromjumpingbuthestillstartedjumpingandthenigrabbedthebackofhisshirttopullhimbackfromtheedgebecausehewouldvegottenhurtandhewasbeingsuperrecklesslikemeandthatisneveragoodthing. SoafteripulledhimbackhefaintedandIbroughthimbackhere. Can I set him down?”

My mom took a deep breath,”Set him down and repeat what you just said but SLOWER, so I can actually understand you.”

I quickly set him down, before explaining to my mom what happened. After she explained, I smelled the scent of freshly baked cookies. All of the chaos must have messed with my cookie detector...dam. A look of realization must have passed over my face because before I could even get into the kitchen, my mom said no. :’(

Both of our heads snapped towards the couch when we heard a soft groan. The kid had proped himself on his elbows, and his eyes blinked drowsily, a yawn escaping his mouth. 

We rushed into the living room, but that probably wasn’t the smartest thing to do because the kid, who’s name I have yet to learn, jumped up and pulled out a pocket knife. 

While I could easily beat him, I didn’t want to scare him any more than he probably already was, and by the look on his face he was way past scared. His jaw was clenched, lip trembling, eye brows furrowed, and the look in his eyes...

I go to slowly step forward, only for him to yell at me. 

“Get the fuck back!”

I slowly step back, with and obvious look of shock on my face. My moms posture is stiff, and her jaw is clenched. She hates cussing, especially when young kids do it. Last time I said a bad word around her I was fifteen, it’s a miracle I survived. Luckily mom seemed to know that she shouldn’t say something right now. Thank the gods. 

“Who are you?” He speaks again, knife still pointed at us.

I should probably give him my full name, he’s more likely to trust us.

“Percy Jackson. I pulled you back when you went to jump onto the next roof, after you fainted so I brought you back here.”

He hesitated, before speaking up.

“What happened to the police?”

I paused, but that was all it took for him to tense and back away a little.

“I was able to... get them away from you, so to speak.”

Curse my vague answers.

“Why don’t you put the knife down and we can talk about this okay?” I tried.

He scoffed. “Not going to happen.”

I thought about it for a minute.

“How about I tell you a few personal things about my self. And you can see for yourself if I’m lying.”

His eyes fell to the floor, before bit his lip and nodded.

“Okay.” I breathed out. “My name is Percy Jackson. That’s my mom, Sally. I’m eighteen years old, I have a girlfriend named Annabeth Chase, each summer I go to a camp, I have two half brothers and three cousins, I don’t see my dad often, and I have a step father named Paul.”

He looked over to the left, and lowered his knife a little. So I kept going.

“I have PTSD,” my breath hitches,“I’ve lost friends and family, and I found out that I was a demigod when I was twelve.”

He paused, and the snarled out. “Your lying, there no such thing.”

“I can prove it to you, I’m going to go in my pocke-“

“No!” He shouted. “No, keep your hands where I can see them.”

“Okay, I can still prove it to you.”

“I don’t need to listen to this nonsense.”

“You don’t have to listen, just watch.”

Suddenly the water from a cup on a lamp table rose from the cup. The thin stream of water blended to my will to form images.

His jaw fell slack, and he dropped the knife while he stared at me, unblinking.

The water came above my head, fell onto my body, and I remained dry.

“What. The. Actual. Hell.”  
~~~~~

Kai POV

He couldn’t believe his eyes. He had seen a lot of shit in his life, but this? This was NOT one of them. The man seemed to sense his shock, but mad no move to dive for the blade on the ground. Instead he actually wanted to talk. People have tried talking to him before, but they would soon go back on their word. Most of the time people would just use force. So, he took a leap of faith.

“Can we talk now? Please?” The adult spoke softly.

He nodded his head softly, before slowly walking to the couch and carefully sitting down. The man soon followed and sat next to him. 

“Hey mom?” He spoke to the woman. 

“Yes?”

“Can we have cookies now? Pleaseeeee?”

She sighed before speaking. “I guess they are cooled down enough, I’ll be right back.”

As the woman walked away, Kai realized that maybe, just maybe, they aren’t going to hurt him. It could be a trick. They could be just waiting for the right moment to attack. They could be plo-

His thought was cut off when the ma- Percy spoke. 

“The Greek and Roman gods are real. Sometimes they come down from Olympus and mingle with mortals. The result is demigods. Monsters tend attack demigods, and are attracted by their scent. The police that where attacking you where monsters, which leads me to believe that you are probably a demigod. Do you have any questions so far?”

He furrowed his eyebrows, “Who is your godly parent? Poseidon? Is it always easy to tell who people’s godly parents are?” It was difficult to wrap my head around. I expected someone to jump out and tell me that I’ve been pranked, but that didn’t happen.

“Yeah,” Percy laughed out,“Some demigods are easier to spot than others. Facial features, personality, and possible powers help. But they don’t always work. A child of Aphrodite could be uninterested in looks or fashion which are a typical Aphrodite traits. A child of Hermès might not like stealing, which is something Hermès children are good at. And not all demigods have powers, some just have to rely on weapons, strength, or smarts.”

He nodded, before saying, “What is it that you where going to show me earlier before the water thingy?” He internaly cringed at his choice of words.

Before Percy could answer, Sally came in with blue cookies and milk. His breath hitched. There where three cups. One for each of us. Despite not eating in days, he didn’t feel all that hungry. His stomach churned with just the thought of drinking milk. Maybe one cookie... Percy eagerly reached for them, and took two, handing him one. He couldn’t argue, they smelled amazing. But a part of him didn’t want to eat it. Suddenly fingers snapped near him, and he jumped, startled. 

“You gonna eat dude?”

“Um yeah. I just zoned out.” 

Percy just shrugged his shoulders and started eating more cookies. Kai’s eyes fell back onto the medium sized cookie. He swallowed the lump in his throat, slowly brought the cookie to his lips, and as he was about to take a bite, Percy spoke again.

“There not poisoned, I promise.” His cheeky grin was infuriating.

Shooting him a quick glare, Kai bit into the cookie. It was silent for a few moments, but a shimmering image started to appear. Percy muttered under his breath, and his mom shot him a dirty look. A blond haired boy, with bright blue eyes appeared in the middle of the table. 

“Percy! I have bad news.” The boy said, clearly rushing.

“What happened will? Can’t you get Chiron?” Percy said both worried and annoyed.

“It doesn’t involve camp, and no ones dieing as of right now. But Rachel was just skimming through her phone, you where on the news. Apparently you attacked some police officers. I just wanted to give you a heads up. You might want to lay low for a while. Who’s that?”

“A demigod, I think. His name is... wait you didn’t tell us your name!”

Will faced palmed, while Kai just rolled his eyes.

“Kai. Kai Kogane.”

“Is that short for something?” Will spoke up.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Yes, actually I would. That’s why I asked.”

“Just because you ask doesn’t mean I have to tell.”

Will opened his mouth to say something, but Percy cut him off. 

“Our time is almost up, we’ll see you later. Bye.”

“Bye.”

When the connection cut off he stared at Percy, one eyebrow raised. 

“We?”

“That’s French for yes.” Was the reply he got. Asshole. 

“I know that,” Kai snapped,”But why did you say I was also going?”

“Because you are.”

He opened his mouth to protest. But Percy continued to speak.

“Monsters will keep coming after you, and it also seems like you’ve been running from the law for a few years, judging on how well you could jump from building to building, even when you clearly haven’t eaten in a while. Your immediate reaction when you woke up and saw us was to pull a knife out, and I could go on and on. If you want, think of this as repaying me?”

Kai pursed his lips, “I don’t get along well with people.”

“Neither does my cousin, and he still goes there. Plus, you got me. It seems like I’ll have to stay there for a while and study at camp, so that’ll give you plenty of time to get used to it. If it’s so horrible, that you can’t stand anyone after a few months, and the free food, training area, and bed, I’ll let you leave. But for now, your going to eat something, we’ll sleep here for the night, and head to camp tomorrow. Okay? 

Kai glared at Percy, he hates being told what to do.

Percy just raised an eyebrow at the angry teen. “Okay?”

“Fine.” The teen spat out.

Sally laughed a little and walked out of the room.

“By the way how old are you?” Percy asked.

“Nice try, but I’m not answering that.”

Sighing, Percy stood up and walked over to the kitchen. “What kind of sandwich do you want?”

“I don’t want one!” 

“Well to bad, you look like you’re going to fall over any moment now.”

As much as he didn’t want to eat, he knew it was true. “Do you have apples?” 

“Yeah!”

“I’ll have one of those then. I can’t stomach a sandwich right now.”

Huffing Percy came back with a large red apple. 

“Alright, but you’re eating breakfast in the morning.”

“Sure.” Kai replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes, knowing very well he wouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I wanted to post. Hope you enjoyed🤠


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Anxiety attack, refusal to eat, flashback with self harm, homophobia and transphobia  
> (these aren’t really phobias, people aren’t scared of them, they just enjoy being assholes.)

Kai **POV**

 

As it turned out, he was right. The next day they woke up late, and Percy realized that Kai needed clothes due to his being lost, and despite Percy being practically broke, he couldn't help being the amazing person he is, so he didn't want to give Kai one of his ridiculously large shirts or hoodies. They left almost as soon as they got up, Percy bid his mother a goodbye, before they left. Percy never let him look at the price or the total , assuring him that the store was affordable, and it wasn't a big deal. Except, it was for Kai. He didn't want Percy to spend a lot of money on him, and it had been years since he had brand new clothes. But Percy didn't seemed fazed as he blocked the scowling teens view with his back, while quickly swiping his card and punching in a pin. To the on lookers, it most likely seemed that the teens was throwing a fit for not being able to get something, and Kai  By the time Percy was satisfied with the few outfits, making sure Kai had at least a couple items of color, it was already past noon. At this rate, the police would spot Percy and arrest him. Kai scoffed in his head, a smirk tugging his lips at the mans kindness and idiocy. But somehow, for once in his life, luck seemed to be on Kai's side. He  _really **didn't**_ want to be caught by the law  _again._  

 

By the time they arrived at camp, with backpacks slung over their shoulders, hours had passed. Entering the camp, everything appeared to be calm. 

He spoke too soon. 

 

"Percy! I will kick your ass!" a voice ahead yelled.

 

Said man visibly paled at that.

 

"Wise girl! Hey! Um, well, there was this thing that I ha-." 

 

In seconds, a furious blond was in front of them. Kai's posture stiffened, his hands going into his pockets to grip his knife. The girl opened her mouth to yell, but paused as she sized him up. She sighed and let(more like forced) the anger away from her face, but that didn't help ease his tense muscles. He wanted to advert his eyes to find an escape route, but he feared not knowing what the girl could, or would do while he looked away.

 

"Who are you?" Kai cut Percy off.

 

Sighing, she spoke. 

 

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. May I ask you the same thing?"

 

Kai pursed his lips, and turned his head toward Percy, who then nodded.

 

Scowling, the teen grumbled out,"Kai."

 

"No last name?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

 

"My last name is no ones business, but my own." They couldn't know. It wouldn't be difficult to look into records to find who he is. What hes done. What happened.

 

"Hey, now! No need to start of fight!" Percy said to the boy when he saw his girlfriends eyebrows jump to her hairline.

 

Letting out a sigh, Annabeth lead them farther into camp, over to a large area with rowdy teenagers and kids. 

 

"Your lucky that dinner just started. I was on my way over when I saw you two,"she then looked at Kai,"Your godly parent will claim you soon enough, any idea if it's your or dad?"

 

Looking in the opposite direction, he spoke lowly,"...No."

 

The rest of the walk was spent silent.

 

The noise only seemed to get louder as they entered the dining hall. A few people looked in their direction, but quickly looked away. It was what was at the front of the room that had Kai blinking, trying to tell if he was seeing things. He only realized he had stopped when Percy went to grab his arm, which he yanked away.

 

"Don't touch me." he snarled out.

 

Raising his hands up, a smirk on his face, Percy spoke.

 

"We gotta sit down dude, come on. I'll introduce you to my friends."

 

With the scowl that seemed to never leave his face, he followed Percy over to a table with several teens. Annabeth sat down on the opposite side of him and Percy. They set their bags on the ground and turned to the face the group of teens. The table became quit when they saw the new addition.

 

”Who is this?” Questioned a young girl with shining, golden eyes.

 

”Kai.” He spoke up, with his back hunched and elbows on the table. 

 

She nodded, and everyone went back to eating and talking. 

 

He heard his name being said by the blond boy, (who, in his opinion, looked like a ken doll) sitting next to him. He stared at the boy with squinted eyes, and pursed lips.

 

He put his hands up in surrender, and spoke. “Um, are you going to eat? You’ve been sitting here for a while and haven’t gotten food.”

 

”Not hungry. And besides, there isn’t any food here.”

 

”Yeah there is, you just th- oh wait, no one told you?”

 

”Told me what?” 

 

With a small laugh, Jason spoke,”You just think of any food, as long as it isn’t something from a specific restaurant(A/N I don’t think this is true, but for the story it is). And the same goes for the drink, just no alcohol.”

 

“I already said that I’m not hungry.”

 

”Well you should atleast sacrafice a little something to your godly parent, even if you don’t know who it is. Everyone else did earlier, Percy and Annabeth are already by the fire.”

 

He scoffed. “Who ever my godly parent is, they can go to hell. I don’t give a shit if they are immortal, they never gave a flying fuck before.”

 

Ken furrowed his eyebrows, “First off, no need to cuss. Second thing, dont disrespect to gods.  You don’t have to like them, but don’t go cusssing them out. They can, and will, kill you, or make your life hell.”

 

”To late for that Ken.” The teenager grumbled our. 

 

“What did you call me?” Replies the blond with a smile on his face.

 

”I called you Ken, dumbass. You never told me your name and you look like a Ken Doll.”

 

“Oh... my name is Jason.” The blond spoke getting red in the face.

 

Annabeth and Percy sat back down with their food. The later looked at Kai with a frown on his face. 

 

“Didn’t someone tell you how to get food?” His words laced with concern.

 

”Yeah, but I’m not hungry.”

 

”But we’ve hardly eaten all day! I feel like I’m dying right now and I ate at least three times more than you did at that froyo place.”

 

”I’m fine Jackson. I ate on the drive here. Remember?”

 

”A banana is barely anything!”

 

”Well I’m. Not. Hungry. Piss off and eat your disgusting, greasy food.” Kai growled the last part out, after seeing the fried chicken and french fries on the plate.

 

A blond boy with freckles furrowed his eye brows. 

 

“You should be eating more. At your age you need around two thousand calories a day, three meals, all packed with carbs, protein, fat, vitamins and minerals.”

 

”It’s one meal, stop making it such a big deal and stop trying to tell me what to do!” After the words were spat out of his mouth, his lip curled up in a vicious manner. 

 

A few people at the table looked uncomfortable. Scoffing, he stood up, and stormed out of there grabbing his backpack on the way out. His chest felt tight, and he tried gasping for air, but nothing came in. His eyes, wide with panic, searched for somewhere private. It seemed so far away, but at least no one would see him.

He stumbled over to the bathroom, and locked himself inside the largest stall. He felt his back slid against the wall, as the tears he held back finally fell from his eyes. As hard as he tried, and he tried very hard. He went through breathing exercises he saw online, but nothing worked. The air seemed to be solid, and this only increased his panic. He clawed at his chest trying to take off the unsafe binder, but it was a hopeless cause. Body trembling, he fell into a flashback.

 

_Her fingers trembled at she held the sharp blade to her arm for the first time ever. She licked her lips, as her eyes filled with tears. She just wanted it to stop. At only eleven, her mental health had deteriorated so bad she thought of harming herself. With a sharp gasp, she quickly pressed the blade to her upper arm and pulled. While the cut wasn’t very deep, it stung. Blood barely rose to the surface. The tension in her shoulders relaxed when she realized how much she enjoyed it. How much she deserved it. How much it helped. It seemed to free the demons inside her veins. She scoffed, no need to be a poet, it’s just blood dumbass. She briefly wondered what her brother would say about her harming herself over her body changing. Nothing felt right. Her features are to soft, and her chest has started growing. Not to mention she started shark week for the first time a little over a week ago. Kids at school weren’t horrible. Not to her at least. Despite her lack of style, childish nature, and slight baby fat, they had never called her names. She did that all by herself. Faintly she could her foster parents argue with their teenage daughter on the topic of the LGBTQ+ community. How they didn’t deserve rights. How it was disgusting. Against nature and God. How they wished their daughter would snap out of this phase so she wouldn’t go to Hell. She didn’t remember pressing the blades against her skin anymore that night, or cleaning up her mess. Or laying in bed. She did remember the tears that fell down her face. The quiet sobs that shook her body. The yelling. The screams. The doors slamming. The lack of sleep. The pain filled nightmare that appeared the couple hours she was able to get. And the fight that she got in the next day, only a month into middle school. The ugly looks she received when her suspension was over. How everyone’s attitudes changed. How graphic the first time she contemplated suicide was. And the screams of her step sister three months later when she was found in a pool of blood._

 

Percy POV

 

I stood up, only to have a hand around my wrist. I looked down at Nico, who shook his head. A sigh left my mouth, and I fell back into my seat. I could feel the guilt naw at the back of my head as I continued to eat. Where is he going? Suddenly, I shot up again. Oh, dam! What if he runs into the forest? What if he encounters a monster? What if he dies?!?! I jump up again and leave without a word. 

Searching through the camp for a teenager, was harder than one would think. It was only by sheer luck that I saw him as he exited the bathroom. 

“Oh, my god! Kai, don’t ever do that again. I thought you got hurt, or left, or I don’t know. I know that I seem like a mom, but you seriously can’t do that. Oh my gods, do you know how hard you are to find!” He didn’t respond, so I tried a new tactic.

”Let’s go to the camp fire. We’re making s’mores, and who knows, your godly parent might claim you.” 

He gave me a small nod, and when I looked at his face, all I could focus on the dark bags under his blood shot eyes. Dam, he really needs sleep.

 

 

Kai POV

 

His mood dropped(even lower if possible) as soon as the flashback ended. Those months were horrible. Everything got worse as time increased. The letter was short. He apologized to his brother, said that he felt this way for years, said his body wasn’t his own, and that he would see his peers and foster parents in hell. Sadly, his sixteen year old foster sister found him after sneaking out to be with her girlfriend. She was the only one who was there when he woke up. The only one who read the note. The one who suggested he move into a kinder house, after deducing the lines of sorrow his note. 

 

He wiped his tears with his arm. A shakey breath escaped his mouth. Everything seemed near impossible to do. He felt as if he was walking through water. His legs shook under his thin body, as he used the rail to stand up. Distantly he heard his name being called as he exited the bathroom. A sigh left his mouth. He was so hungry. The anxiety attack seemed to take a lot more energy than usual from him. But he really didn’t want to eat, besides, dinner had to of passed by then. 

 

He felt his body turn in the direction of the one and only Percy Jackson. 

 

“-mp fire. We’re making s’mores, and who knows, your godly parent might claim you.”

 

All he could do was nod. Taking was to much work. God, he was so tired. 

 

He felt himself follow Percy over to a giant fire. The off key singing hurt his head, and he let out a sigh, right hand shaking from fear. Sitting down was probably the best life choice he had made. 

 

He faintly remembered Percy handing him a s’more, which he ate without complaint. He saw the blond freckled boy from earlier let out a sigh, before furrowing his eyebrows as if thinking. Whatever. 

 

A yawn escaped his mouth, and he rubbed his eyes. It’s been forever since he had a good night sleep. A shiver crawled down his back, and suddenly everyone went quiet. They were all looking at him. He shifted uncomfortably. Until he realized that they weren’t staring at him, they were staring above him. He looked up to see a black sword piercing through a broken skull. 

 

“Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Kai. Son of Hades.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:(Body dysphoria, eating disorder, theft, binging, purging, possible self harm)

   

Nico POV

 

It felt weird. Its not uncommon to be disappointed with your parent, or parents. Being a demigod the feeling was more familiar. Over the years his relationship with his dad had changed drastically. Feelings of anger, guilt, sadness, and fear were all common. And yes he had been disappointed in his father, he wasn’t the Worlds Best Dad. But this, this isn’t something he expected from his dad, out of all the gods. He was the only one to keep the oath, and now the physical proof that it was broken was walking right next to him. 

Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t hate the kid. It’s not his fault their father slept with someone: But he couldn’t help the feelings of disappointment he felt for his father. 

Shaking off his own petty feelings, he looked at his little brother. The kid looked exhausted. The dark bags under his dark blue and purple eyes stood out against his pale face. But Nico was one the talk, as he too was sporting the bags that were never in style. 

The walk was silent, which made Nico uncomfortable. Normally he was okay with quiet, preferred it actually. But right now, it was awkward, yet Kai didn’t seem to notice, which was shocking. With the way he acted earlier, you would think he would be more alert this late at night.  _Must be exhausted from recent events._

Letting out a sigh when the Hades cabin was close, Nico relaxed his muscles. He needed to stop thinking so much about Kai. They may or may not get along(by the looks of it they wouldn’t). 

The dark, heavy door swung open easily. The cabin was dim, with only a few coffin beds and dressers. Despite the empty feeling to the cabin, it was clearly one of the more ‘extra’, as Leo would say, cabins. The walls where made of obsidian, and precious metals framed the few windows. A door sat at the end of the cabin that led to a large bathroom. The room was lit with green fire that burned on torches sitting in the corners. 

”Sorry about the beds, we haven’t had time to redecorate the cabin yet. You can help me, Hazel, our Roman sister, isn’t here often. She should be here in a few minutes.”

The only response he received was a soft grunt. 

 

”Um, you can pick any of those beds over there.”

 

Without a reply, the younger walked to the closest of the beds, threw his back pack on the ground, and face planted. 

 It wasn’t long before Nico saw the kids breathing even out. 

 

This is was going to be fun.

 

 

_*** The Next Day *** _

__

Kai POV

He could faintly hear someone near him groaning in what seemed to be annoyance. All he did was roll over, and snuggle deeper into the covers. As he was falling back to sleep, he felt the warm blanket ripped off of his body. A groan left his mouth. 

 

He he heard an amused scoff as he grabbed the second blanket and snuggled into the pillow.

 

It’s too early for this. 

 

It wasn’t long until his second blanket was stolen. 

 

Why did it always have to be him?

 

”Kai, breakfast is in fifteen minutes. Get up!”

 

A low moan fell off his lips, as he pushed his head under the pillow.

 

”Nico, can you help me with this? He’s as bad as you, and I need to get dressed.”

 

”Sure Haz, I’ll be right over there.”

 

And then he was gifted with the sweet sound of silence. Until his pillow was then ripped away. The nerve of these people.

 

“Hey kid, prendi il tuo culo pigro fuori dal letto. Your gonna be late for breakfast and starve.”

 

“Then let me die. I don’t even care. I’m tired and food is useless like me.” He croaked out.

 

And it was silent for a few seconds, before he was hit over the head with a pillow. Fuck. He tried rolling over only to be faced with the unamused face if Nico. It’s just not his day.

 

”What will you two do when I leave for Camp Jupiter?” 

 

“Die?” Nico supplied.

 

She threw the pillow and hit him square in the face. 

 

“Let’s just focus with the task on hand.”

 

Nico let out a hum of agreement.

 

Kai inhaled, and it was when he felt the burning pain did he realize that he didn’t change last night. Which means he didn’t take his binder off. So he’s been wearing it for almost three times the safe amount of time. Shit. 

 

He shot up in his bed, shocking both of the teens. 

 

“Finally. I thought I would be dead for good by the time you woke up.” Hazel said, a smirk tugging at her lips.

 

”I’ll stay here until he’s done getting ready, you woke up way earlier than either of us. so go ahead and eat Haz.”

 

”I don’t know, I mean it’s only a few mi-“ 

 

“Go ahead. It’s not a big deal, I can take care of my self. I’ll meet you guys up their later.”

 

”I’m staying here. Someone has to make sure you don’t say ‘5 more minutes’, only to sleep through breakfast.”

 

”Okay if you guys say so.” 

 

With that, Hazel left the cabin.

 

Nico moved out of the way so Kai had room to function like a normal human.

 

“Bathroom is over there.” Nico spoke pointing to a door on the other side of the cabin.

 

 With a look of annoyance on his face, Kai sat up, grabbed his backpack, and stumbled into the bathroom.

 

As he lifted his arms to take off his hoodie, a sharp pain shot through his ribs and chest. 

 

Why did did he have to be so fucking dumb.

 

Discarding his hoodie and t-shirt onto the floor, he looked in the mirror for a few seconds before cringing. 

 

His is stomach is to big.

 

His hips are so wide.

 

His waist is thin. At least he can say that.

 

He turned away from the mirror as he took the binder off. It wrapped around his chest, resembling a tube top, and was held together by about ten clasps in the back. 

 

Once it it was off, he took a shakey breath in, only for a look of horror passed over his face when he did. Fuck, it’s not supposed to hurt. Biting his lip, he gently touched the sides of his ribs. 

 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

 

He rumaged through his clothes in search of something to help hide his chest throughout the day. He had to wait at least a day before binding again. 

 

As he pushed and pulled through the clothes, he felt something wet drip onto his hand. 

 

The shock caused him to stop shifting through his backpack. 

 

Bringing a shakey hand up to his face he  wiped his hand against his eyes. 

 

Why was he so weak? 

 

His wrist itched for his blade. He had to get it. He needed it. Oh, gods. Fuck. This was bad.

 

He snapped out of his panic when he heard someone knock on the door. 

 

“Hey, you almost done in there? We gotta go. Breakfast is about to start.” 

 

He swallowed the panic, which burned his throat.

 

”Um, yeah.” Breath in. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

 

He grabbed two shirts an put them on under the large hoodie he wore the other day. He put new boxers on, trying not to look, under dark grey sweatpants. He rushed to put on socks and shoes, before running his hand under the facet and through his hair. 

Exiting the bathroom, he put a stick of gum in his mouth. 

Walking to the pavilion, he realized the itch on his wrist had only gotten worse.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

By the time breakfast was over, he had eaten a small fruit bowl, one scrambled egg, and half a piece of wheat toast, with coffee as his drink. A total of 415 calories. Shit.

As he walked back to his cabin, he heard someone yelling his name distantly. It’s to early for this. As he turned around his tired eyes met Percy’s.

”Hey, Kai! We need to get you a weapon, training starts in an hour!”

”...I’m going back to bed.”

”What? No! Wait!” Percy called after the sleep deprived teen as he walked away.

As Percy grabbed Kai’s arm, his breath hitched. He hoped that luck would be on his side and Percy wouldn’t notice.

When Percy’s eyebrows furrowed, he realized it wasn’t. 

“What’s wrong?”

”Nothing. I’m just fucking tired. Can you leave me alone now?”

”No, we still have to get you a weapon.”

Kai let out a groan.

“It will only take a few minutes, and you have more options being a Son of Hades...”

He pursed his lips,“Why?”

”As a child of the Underworld you can use Styngian Iron. It seems more your style, but you’ll have to talk to Nico about getting it made. And in the mean time you’ll just use one of the other weapons we have in stock.” He explained.

After a short while, he spoke.”I’ll think about it.” 

With a huge smile, Percy said,“Great! Now come on and chose one to use while you deside.”

With Kai grumbling, they set off to the forge.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Percy led them inside the building, after the long walk. Ignoring the unfinished or broken weapons, they walked to the back where swords, dagger, bows and arrows, shields, and more lay. The weapons all had different designs and lengths.  

He reached over and picked up a bronze dagger. He wanted to use something he is familiar with while he desides on his actual weapon. But this daggrr was to light. It felt awkward in his hand. Setting it down, he tried another. To bulky. The next was to thin and flimsy. It went on and on like that. Weapon after weapon. 

As he was about to call it quits, he spotted a shiny, golden bronze dagger, wrapped in brown leather around the handle. The balance was pretty good. It wasn’t perfect, but at least he wouldn’t feel awkward holding it. Turning to Percy he spoke.

”I’ve got it. Let’s go.”

”Can I see what you picked out?” 

Sighing, he handed Percy the dagger.

”It has nice balance, and the leather will help with grip. Good choice.” He handed it back.

”Of course it is, I chose it.”

”Hey, now. Don’t be cocky...kid.”

”I’m not a kid!” He snarled out.

”Really? Could’ve fooled me.”

“Ass hole.”

”I will wash your mouth out with soap, young man. Don’t test me.” Percy spoke hiding a grin.

”Don’t fucking test me you overgrown fish.”

”That’s mean, but I shouldn’t let your words affect me. After all, kids who throw tantrums don’t always realize what they are sayi-“

”Percy! Come on you’ve got to see this!” A voice called. They looked over to their right and saw a frantic Hermes kid.

”Jason and Nico are dueling!”

They both started for the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short, but I needed to post. I’ll try to update again ASAP, but I have a lot going on right now.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Kai POV

Percy started running for the arena, while he continued to drag him feet in an annoyed and tired manner. 

 

"Hurry up!" Percy called to him a few yards ahead.

 

Grumbling, he sped up his pace slightly, without enthusiasm. As they arrived at the arena, his head started to pound with what he recognized as a migraine. 

With tired eyes he watched the fight go on. The noise, although muffled, only made his head hurt more. Soon the fight ended in a draw, and he felt himself stand up and walk to his cabin. The doors cool handle soothed his burning hand, and soon he was inside. His breath sped up, and with blurry vision he stumbled over to his bed.

His stomach gave another shooting pain, and he doubled over crying out. With his body trembling he collapsed onto his bed. Curling in a ball, he cried out. Soon he couldn’t stop the tears, and he was sobbing. God he was pathetic. It was probably something that could be cured with pain killers.

At that thought, he perked up. Sliding off his bed, with weak limbs, he tore through his backpack and found what he was looking for. IBUPROFEN. The orange bottle had to be a god send. With tears blurring his vision, he ripped open the bottle and popped three in his mouth.

It didn’t take long for the pains and shakes to stop. He crawled into bed, and under the covers. Exhausted, but wide awake.

* * *

Kai POV

His bottom lip was bleeding slightly from his constant biting. With a foggy mind and blurred vision, he stays in the same position he curled into almost an hour ago. 

He never wanted anyone to see him when he gets like this. Not a good day, or an okay one, or even a bad one. These where the days that where horrible beyond compare. Nausea, tiredness, sadness, and pain all magnified to the highest setting and rolled into one. 

He licked his dry, crackling lips, then frowns. 

He wonders if he counted wrong.

Maybe it’s been 3 hours. Or days. Or minutes. 

His lips pulled themselves into a slight frown. It couldn’t have been three minutes. If it was it would be an eternity for this feeling to pass. 

It will pass.

Soon comes the anger. 

How dare he feel like this when people had it worse. How dare he be wallowing in self pity and pills while others sought help. 

No, he thought, I don’t deserve the same help they get. 

Faintly he hears a door in the background, followed by shuffling feet.

He closes his eyes, in an effort to keep them away. He just wants to be alone. He pauses, and comes to a realization. He’s never alone not from thoughts, or memories, or the pale figures that call out to him. 

Suddenly, a hand is shaking his arm, and the voice is louder. God, will it shut up. Just shut up. He wants to scream and growl at the person touching him. 

But all he could do was turn over, and fall deeper into the covers.

* * *

 

Hazel POV

After seeing Nico and Jason fight, she ran over to Annabeth and Piper.

”Hey, have either of you two seen Kai? I wanted to give him some drachmas before I left later.”

The thought for a few seconds before Annabeth spoke up.

”I think he headed in that area. But he seemed out of it, it might be best to wait until later.”

With a smile on her face she thanked them and walked over to the arena, where she could hopefully get some exercise.

* * *

 

After forty-seven minutes of intense training without a break, she was exhausted.

Her muscles aches, and her eyes felt tired. She started walking to the Hades cabin where she could have a peaceful shower and  quick nap before lunch.

When she finally made it into the cabin, she thanked the gods that nothing came up while she hurried over.

Walking over to her bed, she looked over to see Kai was laying in bed again. Walking over the boys’ clothes on the floor, she started shaking him in an attempt to wake his butt up. 

After almost three minutes of trying to wake him by shaking, she wondered if he was dead.

Oh my gods, what if he died and she was trying to wake a corpse up. Her fingers quickly made way to his pulse point and she let out a sigh of relief when a beat was felt.

Even if he isn’t dead, that kid sleeps like he is. With that thought, she walked into the bathroom to take a nice cold shower.

* * *

 Kai POV

When Hazel left, a breath of air, that he didn’t realize he was holding in, fell from his lips.

With eyes blinking drowsily, they shifted to his bag on the floor. He couldn’t help the thoughts that suddenly flowed in.

It would be so easy.

The blade was right there.

A couple feet away.

Hazels in the shower an wouldn’t be out for a while. 

They don’t care about him yet and won’t be hurt.

Everything would be okay.

Suddenly, as if sensing his thoughts, Hazel walked back in the room. 

After a few seconds of shuffling through her things, she walked back into the bathroom.

His lips pulled into a frown. Maybe not today.

With that he drifted off until lunch.

* * *

 

As his eyes started to open, bright light assaulted his eyes. Squeezing them shut tightly, he groaned.

_Who the hell opened the curtains?_

A small humming suddenly made its way to his ears. _Hazel. Obviously, you idiot._

“Oh, good your awake. Lunch starts soon, so you need to hurry up. I’ll be down at the Pavilion.”

There is no way he was going to eat breakfast  _and_ lunch. No way in hell. 

So he did the only reasonable thing, he went to the arena after changing.

While he knew he shouldn’t exercise with a binder on because it was horrible for you ribs, he simply didn’t give a fuck. He knew exercising without one would make him lose his center of balance, and he knew he would be dead before it actually affected him.

By the time he’d jogged to the arena, he was panting.

He was so out of shape.

 He didn’t know the last time he exercised just for the hell of it. The only form he got of it was running from cops and gangs, jumping across roof tops, and an occasional fight from a random druggie.

Clearing his head, he got into a fighting stance, and began a vigorous workout.

* * *

 By the time lunch was over, he was sweating like a pig.

The hoodie probably didn’t help. Whatever.

Sitting on the bench, he grabbed the water he brought with him and began chugging it. 

A hand clapped his back, and he started choking on his water. 

“Woah, calm down Spike, get it because of your ‘spikey’ personality.”

He looked up at Percy, left eye twitching while glaring up at the man.

”So that’s a no? Don’t worry, I’ll give you one soon. Nico is death breath, and our cousin Thalia, you should meet her, is Sparky.”

Rolling his eyes, he let out a small snort, and his lip curled up slightly. 

Unfortunately, Percy noticed.

”You smiled! Well, not a full smile, but this means you smile! Oh my gods, do you knows how long it took for me to get Nico to smile afte-“ He cut himself off, mouth opening and closing. Licking his bottom lip, eyes blinking rapidly, he looked haunted for a few seconds.

~~_**Look what you did, now he can’t even look at your ugly ass.** _ ~~

~~~~His mouth felt like it was filled with cotton and for what was probably a few seconds, he was lost in his own mind.

It was only when Percy looked at him and _apologized_ thathe came back down to Earth.

”I shouldn’t have said that, sorry. Do you want to get back to training?”

Accepting the offer, him and Percy spent the next hour and a half working on new techniques.

Through the long day that consisted of the rock wall, another skipped meal, and a few new wounds on his forearm, Kai couldn’t help but think back to what Percy said before training.

What happened for him to react like that? 

 

 

* * *

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Kai POV**

****The rest of the week went by quickly, filled with training sessions, and games. It was only the following week that a problem arose.

 

”You want me to fucking what?” He exclaimed.

 

”Go to lessons. Everyone does it during school months. It’s no-“

 

”I am not going to school! There is no way in hell you can get me to go! Fuck off Jackson!” 

 

“You need a basic educa- okay that probably doesn’t sound good coming from me, but ask Annabeth! She’s smart!” 

 

It went unsaid that she was also terrifying. The other day he interrupted her while she was working and hadn’t slept for the past two days.

 

He’s seen many things that've scared him over the years, but that moment had to be in the top five worst.

 

”I don’t give a flying fuck what she, or anyone else says! I’m. Not. Going. To. School.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

As it turns out, he did have to go to classes. He had to get back at Annabeth and Nico later. Death might be the only option for this atrocity. It’s not like they had to go, they just started classes at camp, and the last year you had to attend was at 14(though you could finish up to 18, and go to collage in New Rome). But it was still bullshit.

 

He sat slouched in a dark blue chair as one of the older campers rattled on about Ancient Greek Heros. Fuck, he’s losing his mind.

After listening for ten minutes, he laid his head down on the desk, away from the notebook and pencil he was given. 

 

 As time went on, he drones out the camper, and his eyes fluttered shut. God, when was the last time he slept? It had to be about 60 hours by now, only 12 away from being clinically insane. Whatever, he didn’t care.

The quiet class room was bliss, and his arm wasn’t the worst thing he’s had to sleep on. 

 

 Sadly it was short lived. 

 

 “Kai am I boring you?”

 

 He lifted his head up and blinked his heavy eyes.

 

 

”Well, obviously. Why the fuck else would I be trying to sleep?”

 

 

The adult flushed, and glared at him. 

 

 

Whatever.

 

 

”Detention. Two days after lessons.”

 

 ”Sure, sure. Whatever you say.”

 

 He laid his head down again, and wasn’t called out.

 

 

* * *

 

 He knew skipping detention and class would have consequences, he’s done it before. But frankly  he couldn’t find any reason to care. 

 

As as he walked away from the 12-14 year old room, he rolled his eyes at the look some of the kids gave him. 

 

Honestly, why should he care about something so trivial as the founding fathers.

 

While classes where only about 4 hours long, for 4 days a week, he would not, and could not attend. 

For personal reasons of course. His sheer lack of wanting to do something so trivial prevented him from attending class.

Alas, they didn’t understand how dumb school was, and hauled him out of bed to send him to his doom. They even had the audacity to tell him that he would survive. If only he could die he wouldn’t have to attend...

Shit his father ruled the underworld.

 

Suddenly a cold breath tickled down his neck and crawled down his spine. 

 

_Kai! I’ll fucking kill you! Pay attention to me!_

~~~~~~~~Ah shit. He rummaged through the pockets in his jacket and pulled out a small package, with three small pills inside.

 

Glancing up, he saw a blurry figure that looked as if it’s intestines where ripped out. It was becoming clearer by the minute. It went from not there one second to becoming more solid, in the matter of a minute.

 

_Kai! Help! Please!_

 Shit! When’s the last time he took one? It had to be since before he came here.. 

 

_Kai! Listen to me you little bitch!_

 

The air got colder, and the figure looked angrier. The screams got louder, and tears filled his eyes.

Fuck, why wouldn’t his hands stop shaking. He can’t even get the baggie opened.

Oh, shit! It’s coming closer! Fuck this shit, he’s not dealing right now!

He popped all three pills of oxycontin in his mouth, dry swallowing them with a grimace. 

The figure started blurring over, much to his relief. 

He pulled at his chest trying to relieve the pressure for a moment.

He shoved the baggie into his pocket to dispose of later.

 

With the little episode over, he glanced around before walking over to the arena to train.

After-all, it was almost lunch time. Everyone would be busy.

 

He grasped the dagger, and thought about it for a moment. Should he go through with getting a sword? 

It would mean that he plans on staying, at least for a while, or that he accepts them. He didn’t know if he was ready for that.

He glared at the knife and stomped foreword to the arena, to hopefully let some of his anger out.

When he arrived, he went straight for the dummies, and shred them up so bad, that the stuffing piled up in the front to it.

Scoffing, he moved onto strength training, and after his muscles felt to sore to go further he stopped. By that point, a few Ares kids, an Athena kid, and a couple Hermes kids started training, choosing to ignore the suggestion of canoeing. Smart people, he mused. Stalking  back to his cabin, he rolled his shoulders, trying to ease the painful ache in them.

By the time he entered the cabin, he was ready to pass out, and that’s what he did as soon as his head hit his pillow. 

 

* * *

 

 “You think he’s dead?” 

“Never know for sure with him, Nico. He’s worse than you, that’s saying something.”

No. This is not happening. He will not wake up, this is the best sleep he’s had all year. To avoid the voices, he rolled over. Was it affective, not really, but it was too much work to fight someone right now.

”Wait, what’s this?”

”Nico... that’s a drug baggie. People store pills in them... I-I can see some crushed bits...”

Shit! It probably fell out while he slept.

After a sharp intake of breath, the room went silent.

Another wave of drowsiness hit him, and after a few seconds, he was pulled back into his sleep.

* * *

 

 Nico POV

 

“Do you think he’s using?” He spoke. 

”I-I can’t be sure, for all I know it’s just what he stores his medicine in, you said he was on the streets before?

“Yeah, according to Percy. He would tell me much because of privacy, which I understand, but he did say that it seemed like he was on the run.” 

“With the upgrade in the infirmary I can do checks for drugs in his system, but if he’s clean right now, we won’t know until he starts using. Oh my god! What if he overdoses! He’s a kid! I-“

”Will stop rambling, we need to think clearly about this.”

”Right, right. To think, if he didn’t skip class we might not have known until it was too late.” He trailed off. “At least he’s getting some sleep, he looks almost as bad as you did when you first arrived at the infirmary.” A smile smirk tugged at his lips.

”Shut up Solace, you love me.”

”Yeah I do.”

Shit. He felt his face grow hot from embarrassment.

”Aww Death Boy, you’re blushing.”

”No you.”

”What?”

”I don’t know, I heard Percy say it to Jason, they said it’s a comeback or something...”

Wills smile reached a mile wide, and he burst out laughing.

”Oh my gods! I can’t believe they got you of all people to speak in memes!”

”What’s a me-me?”

Will only laughed louder. 

Once he calmed down, and wiped the tears from his face, he looked at his boyfriend and spoke. 

“We need to get you one of Leo’s phones.”

”Why though? I don’t need a phone, Iris messaging is perfectly fine.”

“Phones do so much more than calling Neeks. Trust me. Hey! You can find ways to get out of your emo phase!”

”I’m not emo! I just like black and for the record my style is not a phase!”

”Sure, whatever you say babe. But what are we going to do about your brother?”

The serious aura came back, while they pondered.

”We could talk to him about it. See if he does them, why he does them. But a drug test, or blood work will be the best option. I could try passing it off as his lack of medical record.” 

“When do most drugs flush out of your system?” 

 “It’s safe to say that a blood or urine test done tonight or tomorrow morning will suffice. Even though we’re supposed to bring him to Chiron, I think we should let him sleep. He really does look awful.”

”What about dinner? Are you going to let him skip another meal?”

While Will pondered what was best, Nico spoke up again.

”That’s not fair! You made me eat during every meal despite being sleep deprived!”

”I know Neeks, but he isn’t at the infirmary, he can’t eat and go right back to sleep. Unless...”

As Nico’s boyfriends thought trailed off, he looked at him expectingly.

”Unless what?”

”...We take him to the infirmary tonight, do the check up, let him eat, and he gets to sleep throughout tomorrow, except during meals obviously.”

“That could work, and if he complains we can say it’s punishment for skipping class.”

”I’ll talk to Chiron about letting him stay in the infirmary tomorrow, due to his sleep deprivation, I won’t mention the drugs until we know for sure.”

”It’s settled then Sunshine, when should we wake him up?”

Will looked down at his phone.

“We’ll give him an hour and a half.”

”Okay, let’s go prepare a room. I’m so glad we have those for non extensive injuries.”

”We’ll we aren’t at war, so it only makes sense, most of the kids are sick and need specific medications.”

”Yeah, but sometimes I wish I could just give them all ambrosia and send them off, but new rules of course.”

”Hmm, we do need to conserve it though, we could be facing another war soon, we had two in a row, and you know what they say, third times a charm.”

 “Nope, stop that right there. You see that, we call that negativity, and you mister, don’t need any more of that.”

”What ever, let’s just set up a room, Sunshine.” a smirk tugged at his lips, and they went to the infirmary. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ok, that should be good, Death Boy, we just need to get your brother now. Are you ready?”

Honestly, he wasn’t ready. He almost didn’t want to do a test on him, because he wouldn’t know what to do if it came back positive. Part of him wanted to blame his father for leaving them, but logically he knew it couldn’t be helped. So he went to the next best person to blame, his brothers mortal parent. Even then, he didn’t know anything about her. Maybe she died a horrible death. Maybe she left him alone with no one. But he didn’t know anything about his brothers family, besides the godly side. Hell, he didn’t even know his last name. The most he knew about his brother was that he was cagey, strong, fierce, awkward, anti social, dedicated to the things he likes, and that he was on the run for some time. So, he can relate to his brother a little bit.

”Hey, are you ready? We’re moving him here before I talk to Chiron.” 

He shook his thoughts away,”No, yeah I’m ready. Just thinking...”

Clearly telling he didn’t want to talk about it, Will nodded as they walked over to the cabin. 

They opted for waking him up rather than carrying him all the way to the infirmary, and as he figured, his brother wouldn’t cooperate.

”Leave me the hell alone you dumb fucks, I wanna sleep.”

”We’re just doing a physical on you, we have no information on you like we do with other campers, and even they get one once a year so they don’t have to do it around school,” Will spoke exasperated,”It’s not that big of a deal.”

”If it’s not a big deal then why do I have to stay over night?” Kai glared

“Because you need sleep, and since you left class early, think of it as a punishment or something.” He cut in. 

“That’s not fair! I’m not a kid!” He snarled

”I’m older than you, and none of our parents are here, so I would say that it’s fair.”

”I don’t need help! I’ve been doing just fine on my own thank you very much! Now leave me the hell alone! Fuck!” 

Just as Kai started to storm away, Will interjected. 

“You do realize that without the physical you can’t participate in camp activities, not even training?” 

He faltered and spoke, “What?” 

“Yeah, anyone under 15 is required to get a physical before joining in on any strenuous work, we placed it after all the construction.”

He waited for Kai to speak. After several long moments, he responded,”Fine, but only because I’m tired.” 

With that, they all walked towards the infirmary anxiously.


	7. When your parents are straight:

Hey, it’s ya boi. Skinny penis. 

I’m here to tell you me and my siblings got into some shit, and our tech is getting taken away, so I don’t know when I’ll be able to update. Don’t blame the messenger, blame my mom for blaming me. Alas, this may be the last you ever hear of me, I’m sure to die of boredom. 

Peace ✌️ 😔

**Author's Note:**

> There are more characters in this, but these ones will appear the most, and even then, some will only make a few appearances.


End file.
